Sick Daze
by Becks7
Summary: Linka is sick. Who is up to the task of making her feel better? Wheeler of course!


A/N: It's spring and I'm sick! Probably because it is unseasonably cold...so much for Global warming! I got a nasty cold and spent the last few days in bed. Thanks to some TLC, I'm feeling a little better. I'm well enough to put Linka in a similar situation. Thankfully, she also has someone to take care of her. I owe this one to Cory (my own personal version of Wheeler, minus the red hair! I guess he's my muse), who took such good care of me. Maybe someday I'll tell him I've been writing about cartoon characters in my spare time!

Summary: Linka isn't feeling well. Who can make her feel better? The only one brave enough to endure sick, cranky Linka, and her germs...Wheeler!

It was 12:15 in the afternoon when the red headed American shuffled into the kitchen, still half asleep. The other three occupants sitting around the table did not seem at all phased by the young man's actions. They were used to it actually. This was Wheeler's morning, or rather, afternoon ritual. He enters the room in his boxers and a wrinkled t-shirt, his hair all disheveled and nods in the general direction of where everyone else is sitting. They assume this is a greeting. He picks up the coffee pot, looks inside, sees that it's empty, sets it down in disgust, shuffles over to the fridge, opens the door, sticks his head in and stares. Eventually, someone reminds him that holding the door open like that is wasting energy. Every once in a while, the others will put leftovers from breakfast in the fridge for him to reheat when he wakes up; today, that wasn't the case. Kwame had made scrambled eggs hours ago and they were all gone. Wheeler grabbed the milk from the fridge, and proceeded to prepare himself a bowl of cereal. He continued his morning/afternoon ritual by sitting down in his usual seat where normally, he'd eat in silence and listen while the others conversed. Something was different today though. Something was missing.

"Where's Linka?" He asked, uncharacteristically breaking his silence.

"She is not feeling well," Ma-Ti said.

"When she wasn't up by 10, I went in to check on her and she said she was sick and just wanted to stay in bed unless we absolutely needed her for something." Gi added.

"That sucks. Has anyone checked on her since then?" Wheeler asked.

"No. We figured she would want to be left alone. Gi asked her earlier if she was hungry but she said she did not have much of an appetite. Her throat hurts too bad to swallow," Kwame explained.

Wheeler stood and took his bowl to the sink. "I think maybe I'll go check on her and see if she's up for some chicken broth or maybe hot tea."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Wheeler. You know how she gets when she's in a bad mood? Well, she's even worse when she's sick! I think she really meant it when she said she just wanted to stay in bed. She doesn't want to be disturbed." Gi asserted.

"That's what she said, but what Linka says, and what she means are totally different. Believe me, I know. For example when she says 'Wheeler, you are immature, annoying, and irresponsible,' what she really means is 'Wheeler, you are sweet, lovable, and irresistible!'" Wheeler countered.

"Suit yourself. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Would you like me to mix up an herbal remedy for her? It will be more affective than tea and chicken soup." Ma-Ti offered.

"Nothing is more affective than chicken soup Ma-Ti! Besides, no offense, but your concoctions taste like ass."

"None taken…I guess."

* * *

Wheeler cleaned himself up, made a pot of chicken broth, and knocked on Linka's door before entering.

"Hey Babe. I didn't want to just barge in, but I didn't want you to have to yell 'who's there,' and I didn't know if you'd be awake, and I know you told Gi you didn't want anything, but you gotta eat something. And now I'm rambling and I know how much you hate it when I ramble, so I'll just stop right now. I hope you'll forgive me for stopping by…I brought soup."

"Thank you, but it hurts to swallow. I really just want to be left alone. I am sure I look horrible." Linka said with a hoarse voice.

"You're kind of pale and your nose is red. I'm not gonna lie Babe, you've looked better. I'll leave you alone, but I wish you'd try to eat some of the soup. The heat will feel good on your throat. It's just the broth too, nothing chunky to swallow. Besides, the alternative was Ma-Ti's herbal remedy. If I were you, I'd be suckin' down that soup!"

"Eww. Thanks. I know his intentions are good, but that stuff tastes like…"

"Yeah, I know. Have you taken any normal medicine," he asked.

"Nyet. I have not been out of bed to even walk to the medicine cabinet. I do not even know if I have anything."

"Well, I know for a fact that I have some things that might be helpful. I might be willing to share if you at least TRY to eat some soup."

"Fine." Linka conceded as she sat up in bed and took the bowl that he offered.

"Good. Now, what are your symptoms? Dr. Wheeler will figure out what medicine will work best for you."

"Well, DOCTOR, I have a sore throat, I can not breathe, my throat is dry from breathing through my mouth and raw from coughing, I am cold and yet I am sweating, my neck aches from my glands being swollen, and my whole body is sore."

"Wow, that's quite a list. Any nausea?"

"Nyet."

"Do you have a fever?" Wheeler asked.

"I do not know. I am sweating, but it could just be from being under the covers."

"Mind if I check?"

"Ok, but I am warning you, if my germs end up all over you and you get sick, it is your own fault! I quarantined myself to keep you all from being infected. Now you're going to take my germs out there."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to stay in here with you," he says as he reaches his hand out and places it on her forehead. He then moves it to cup the back of her neck. Her skin was clammy and her hair was damp with sweat. "You're in bad shape Babe. Lemme see what I got. Hopefully there's something that'll help. I'll be right back. You keep workin' on getting that broth down."

"Yes doctor!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Wheeler returns.

"Alright, I got you some cough drops to help with the coughing, and they'll help soothe your throat. Then I got some medicine that pretty much takes care of all your symptoms, except it says for nighttime use. I figured you could still use this though since you plan on staying in bed, and it probably is best that you get alot of sleep, right?"

"Da."

"Ok. Well then here you go," Wheeler said as he handed her the pills and a glass of water to wash them down. "I'll let you get your rest. Just wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

"Thank you Yankee."

"Anytime."

Linka seldom got to see this side of Wheeler, this tender, caring side. Usually it was because she pushed him away when he made advances. Today however, she was too weak to put up a fight, and the truth is, she enjoyed having someone take care of her. It reminded her of when she was younger and her grandmother would care for her and made her feel so loved. She soon drifted off to sleep thinking about how Wheeler had made her feel that exact same way, whether he knew it or not.

* * *

Wheeler spent the next few hours on the mainland picking up a few more items at the store that he thought would help Linka. When he got back to Hope Island, he made some tea for her. When he went to her room, she was still asleep. He gently touched her forehead and noted that her temperature had gone down a little, but she was still hot. He set the tea on the bedside table and retrieved his other purchases. He then pulled up a chair next to Linka's bed and watched as she slept. Her mouth was slightly open so she could breath. The medicine obviously hadn't cleared up her congestion.

A few minutes later, she began stirring. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Wheeler there.

"Are you _TRYING_ to get sick Yankee?"

"No, I'm trying to get you better. I went out and got you some more things."

"You did not have to do that. What you already had would have been fine."

"Yeah well, I wanted to feel like I was doing something to help. Besides, if the bug ends up getting the rest of us, at least we'll be prepared...well, those of us that don't wanna choke down Ma-Ti's herbal remedy anyways. So how are you feeling?"

"Not much different. What do you have?"

"First of all, here's some tea I made for you. It's still hot."

"Thank you," she said as she sat up. He helped re-adjust the pillows behind her back so she was more comfortable.

"Then I got you some super soft tissues, and I moved your trash can closer to your bed for easy disposal. Here's some nasal spray to break up the congestion, some throat spray for your sore throat, and this thing here, you drop it in a hot bathtub while you're in it and you breathe in the vapors. It also relaxes your sore muscles. Finally, there's some vapor rub…this smell brings back memories of my childhood."

"What do you do with it?"

"You rub it on your chest and neck, and then you breathe the vapors in through your mouth and nose. It helps. Feels good too. I remember when I was a kid, my mom would rub it on for me, and it felt so comforting. Wanna try it?"

"Why do you have to ruin the moment by being a pig?"

Her sudden change of mood and misinterpretation surprised him.

"What?! No, I didn't mean…"

"Da, right," she said angrily.

"Honestly. I meant do you want to try using it. Put it on yourself. Here." He handed her the jar.

"Turn around. Do not look!" She immediately regretted her tone. He had been so nice to her and done so much. She shouldn't feel uncomfortable around him. After all, it's not like she was taking her shirt off, just pulling the collar down a little. "I am sorry Wheeler. You have been so kind and I yell at you. Thank you for caring."

"It's hard sometimes, you know…caring for you." Wheeler confessed.

"Da, I know."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm really stubborn for persisting, or really stupid." He turned to face her.

"Nyet, Wheeler. You are not stupid. I am the stupid one. Look at everything you have done for me today and the nice things you have done for me in the past. Why do I still try to shut you out?"

"You're askin' me? Babe, if I knew the answer to that, my life would be a hell of alot easier!"

"Maybe it is because I like the way you make me feel when you are trying to get my attention."

"So…what's the problem? I could make you feel that way all the time if you'd let me."

"Would you? It is not just a game? A 'thrill of the hunt?' Once you have won, will you stay? Or get bored and move on to the next?"

"Is that what you think of me?" Wheeler asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"I hope that would not be the case, but you are a flirt with all the pretty girls. Where does that leave me?"

"Yeah, I flirt with all the pretty girls, but that's only because the prettiest one ignores me all the time. You don't think I can stop flirting? I can. I just never had a reason to stop. If I did, I'd have no problem flirting with that one special person and that person only. So to answer your question, yes, I'd stay and no, I wouldn't get bored and move on. I'd still be a flirt, but all of my flirtations would be directed at you and only you."

"That is nice to know," Linka said.

Wheeler smiled. For the first time, he felt like he had finally gotten through to her.

"Are you still feeling sore?"

"Da."

"Rollover onto your stomach."

Linka did as Wheeler instructed and he began rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"How's that feel? Good?"

"Da."

He continued his massage in silence until he built up the courage to ask her something that had been on his mind for quite some time.

"So, I think now that I just spent a small fortune on cold remedies AND a free massage, the least you can do is let me take you out to dinner when you're feeling better. Maybe go to a movie afterwards?"

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah?"

"Da, but should I not be the one taking _YOU_ out to dinner, to show my appreciation? After all, I owe you," Linka says.

"Nah. Saying 'yes' to my invitation is all the repayment I need."

"Then in that case, I hope I get better very soon. With all the remedies you brought me, I should be better in no time. I think I would like to try that hot bath."

"While you're doing that, I'll go make you some more chicken broth. I bought you orange juice too," Wheeler says.

"You thought of everything Yankee."

"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't want to leave anything out. I figure, with all this stuff, something is bound to work and make you feel better."

"The best remedy is knowing someone cares. You do not know how much this means to me. Knowing that you cared enough to do all this for me…I cannot put it into words. I still feel miserable, but at the same time, I feel warm and my stomach feels like I am on a rollercoaster."

"Are you sure that's not the fever?!" he jokes.

"Nyet, I am sure it is you. I think that despite being sick, I am also happy. It has been a very long time since I have been sick and yet felt so…I do not know what is the right word to use."

"Loved?" Wheeler offers, cautiously optimistic.

"Da. Like when I was little and my grandmother used to take extra special care of me when I was sick."

"I remind you of your grandma? Great," Wheeler said dejectedly.

"Nyet. Chort voz mi. I knew I would not be able to say it right."

"Hey, it's ok," he says as he puts his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. "Wanna start over? Maybe you are saying it right and _I'm_ the one who is missing what you're trying to say?"

"Ok. Having you take care of me like this, and make the effort to comfort me, brings back memories from my childhood. No one has made me feel this special when I was sick since my grandmother. It is a good feeling. It makes me happy. But back then, it was different. She did it because she loved me since we are family and she _had_ to take care of me, but it still felt good knowing that there was at least one person in the world that I could count on to take care of me and make me feel special. You did not have to do all this…and yet you did. It made me feel special again, cared for…and loved."

"I do Linka. You must know that by now, and not just as a friend. And it's not just me, we all care about you. I think I've made it obvious that I care more though," he jokes before continuing. "You should know that you are loved and everyone is worried about you. We just don't know how to approach you! The others would be doing nice things for you too, but they are scared to death of you! No one else wanted to come within a hundred yards of your room because you said you didn't want to be disturbed," Wheeler explains as he sits next to her on the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to rest and I did not want anyone else getting sick. Are they really afraid of me?"

"Gi told me 'you know how she gets when she's in a bad mood? Well she's even worse when she's sick.' And said I should just leave you alone."

"Well, excuse me for not being in a good mood about being sick. How does Gi expect me to feel?" Linka says angrily.

"See, that's what everyone's afraid of!"

"Everyone except you?"

"I'm used to you snapping at me. I know I irritate you sometimes, but I was willing to take that chance in order to help you feel better. What's the worse that could have happened? You would have yelled at me and chased me away? Hell, I'm used to that!" He says as he bumps his shoulder against hers.

"I am glad you are not afraid of me, and I am sorry it is because you are used to me being mean to you…but believe it or not, I think I can explain that too."

"How's that?"

"There is an expression that I heard once, and it reminded me of you…and me. I hope I get it right. When I heard it, I tried my best to memorize it. The saying goes 'you always hurt the one you love.' Have you heard it?" She asks.

"Yes, I have…and if that's true, then you must REALLY love me!" Wheeler half jokes.

Linka lets out a small, sad chuckle. "I am sorry you feel that way. I am sorry if my actions and words have hurt you. But you are right."

"About?"

"How I feel. You are right, I _**REALLY **_do."

"You do?"

"Da. Very much" she said as she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What? That's it?"

"Believe me, you do not want these germs."

"Great," Wheeler says with a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. This would be the perfect moment for a kiss. Neither one of us is in any danger of dying, and I highly doubt a mechanical dragon or a virus carrying rat is going to interrupt…you know what? Screw it. I'd do anything for a kiss from you, even battle a virus. Besides, then you can take care of me."

"I know. But I feel so gross, and I must look horrible. Who would want to kiss this?" She says as she points to her puffy eyes and irritated nose."

"Someone who's been waiting for this moment for years."

Wheeler moved closer until his lips finally met hers. They only stayed like that for a few seconds before Linka pulled away and began coughing.

"Sorry. This time you weren't interrupted by a virus infected rat, but a virus infected Russian!" She says.

"It's all good. It was worth it while it lasted."

"You crazy Yankee. We will see if you still feel that way in a few days when it is _**you**_ who is sick."

"I probably will. Especially if you are my nurse."

"Wait, why do you get to be a doctor, and I am just a nurse?"

"Cuz everyone knows that it's the nurses that do all the real work!"

"Is that so? Well, I do owe you, so I guess I will be your nurse."

"Awesome. Well, I'll guess I should let you get to that hot bath now and I'll go make another batch of chicken broth."

"Sounds good."

As Wheeler exited the room, he stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Linka?"

"Da?" She said from the bathroom.

"If I do get sick, what are the chances that you'll dress up in a sexy nurse outfit?"

She responded by shutting the bathroom door a little harder than necessary.

"Sooooo, that's a maybe?"

She knew he was only joking, well only half joking, but wouldn't he be surprised if she came through with his request?

"You think you are the only one with a sense of humor Yankee? I hope you do get sick, just so I can see the look on your face!" Linka said to herself as she leaned back in the tub to soak. "Now where in the world would I find a nurse's outfit?"

The End.


End file.
